


My Tutor and I

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Tutoring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles may or may not have failed his examination on purpose, so sue him for wanting to keep his perfectly brooding Tutor.</p><p>In which Stiles should definitely be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tutor and I

**Author's Note:**

> So I think, I have read this Manga about some tutor thing; years ago. (Or I dreamt about this) And I think it's loosely based on that. But yeah, please enjoy.

The Door opens and closes with a bang.

"Derek's already here!" He could hears his father as he ran upstairs.

"I know!" He shouted back, stumbling along the way. What will he say if Stiles was late? Shit! No.

He was panting as he opens the door, and Derek was on his swivel chair. "Hmm?"

He wheezes a "I'm- I'm here. I'm here."

"You got here just in a Nick of time." Derek turns at him, shit. Derek was smiling but be Stiles was still recovering from running.

Derek Hale was a home tutor who's logic Stiles can't comprehend, not even one bit. Derek's 4 o'clock shadow, chiselled jaws and Stiles was almost sure that he's hiding a dimple underneath that scuff.

"I made it." Stiles was almost crawling towards his study table. Truth was, he never need a tutor but Finstock was giving him shit by giving him a tutor, he was ready to fight tooth and nails against it but when Derek Hale walk in the room. He forgot why he didn't need any Tutor.

"Hey, you're not usually this late" putting an Emphasis on 'this' was so Derek. "Did something happen?"

"Well I was, running the hallways and there's this banana peal and it was on my way." He pants as he sat on the floor. "I skidded and crashed into the lockers and Jackson was crushed and we were called into the office."

And Derek was laughing at him, so he stood up and towered over Derek who was wearing a black button up long sleeves." that's so typical, this is actually true first time I heard someone slipping on a banana peal in real life. But-"

Derek pulls on his wrist tugging him down. " Are you hurt anywhere?"

Here we go again, Stiles clenches his other hand as Derek holds into him.

"What the matter?" Derek looks up at him and oh, Stiles knees buckles.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine!" He dusted his pants off, Derek let's him go. Pulling the chair beside him, and making Stiles sit down.

"It's you're exam on Finstock tomorrow right?" Derek opens the book and pointing to a pages.

Stiles kept still but his body was buzzing in awareness of Derek, he could smells Derek body spray, a familiar smell.

"Here, Stiles." Derek stood up behind him, pressing close. And Stiles couldn't take much if this torture. He sees Derek smile, no smirk as his head was on Stiles shoulders and pointing something on the book.

By Sun Down, Derek was out of the door, saying goodbye. Stiles releases the breath he was holding. Derek Hale was one weakness he would never overcome.

He closes his eyes and lays on his bed after dinner, and his father's questioning eyes. He just ignores him completely before turning to bed.

He closes his eyes, and dreams about the guy, with the eyes he'd never really know the color of.

...  
...  
...

The words "Midterm Examination" was written in the board and Stiles was just bored.

He got the test paper, And he was just feeding Scott the answers. He wonders if anyone Else could make an easier examination than this, there was 5 minutes left when he realised something.

If he passed this, Derek would have no reason to tutor him anymore. He would be assigned to someone else, he would be assigned to Scott, it would be okay but Stiles wasn't willing to take that risk. He grabs the erasure and loosely erases his answers before putting ridiculous ones.

One exam wouldn't hurt his GPA. He's had perfected any of his other exams and he sure.

...  
...  
...

Dead Silence. Derek Hale master the art of dead silence, cold feeling runs through Stiles veins.

But whenever he thinks about this could be the last term he and Derek would be together, not together together but just together, he feels much more uneasiness. A glare or two from Derek wouldn't kill him but separation anxiety would, he believe.

He knew it was unhealthy, he had experience unhealthy obsessions over Lydia but this was Different. Way different, he could be Derek's friend and he would be happy.

"Stiles" Derek shoots him a glare.

"Yeah?" Stiles sat straight.

"You purposely answers the questions wrong, why is that?" Derek face was masked. And how the hell did Derek find out so quickly? "If here was one or two questions, I would have doubts but you changed a lot of answers.

Derek hands him the paper. "And there are markings where you've written the correct answers"

Stiles looked at the paper and yes he was an idiot, he could also see the old answers, the correct ones. "Uh-"

"Tell me the reason." Derek crossed his arms on His chest. He couldn't tell Derek the real reason, Derek would surely file a TRO and He imagines it to be served by his father's deputy or worse his father.

"Well, you see Derek." He started confidently before word vomiting. "I haven't had much fun lately, I don't know maybe I just wanted to get rid of my boredom and and I uh Scott is always on a date with Allison and I have gone on any dates and"

"Date?" Derek faced darkens. "You have a girlfriend?

Stiles jumps "ah no! No' no' I don't but uh, at my age, there suppose to e lots of sexy times and-" ah He doesn't have anything else to say, he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore.

"Oh." Derek looks at him. "I see. You're feeling horny."

Stiles feel off the chair completely, how could someone be that direct? Stiles isn't one to talk but Derek was another kind. "No that's not what "

How the hell did the conversation come to this? Derek tugs on his arms. "Uh"

"I'll help you, you want some outlet?" Before pressing a kiss on Stiles lips next thing he knows, his back was on the chair, Derek lips hot on his, tongue running at the lower lip asking for an opening.

Derek nibbles and sucks and Stiles was on heaven. "Derek"

Derek was pushing him, hands traveling on the edge of his shirt before lifting it up to Stiles's underarm. Derek hands were on his nipples in an instant, hot and tugging and that feels amazing. He turns his head as Derek trails his tongue to his neck, sucking. Before putting his left nipples on his mouth and shit damn fuck.

"Derek, what." Stiles panted as Derek sucks hard and shit guess everyone right, geeks are freaks in bed. Derek hands found his pants, Derek was scary and Stiles was on the edge, he was panting and moaning and shouting nonsensical words. His heart was hammering "Derek, uh God what are you, where where-"

"It's been building up huh?" Derek continued to suck then he bit Stiles nipples. "So cute."

Before completely releasing Stiles like nothing had happened. "Have you learned your lesson? It was a joke and a punishment."

"Joke? Why the hell would you joke about that kind of thing Derek! You're a -"

"If you do the same again, I won't know what I might do so I'm warning you!" Derek was glaring again. All is well in the world. And even though Stiles is relived, he's disappointed for some unknown reason. "And one more thing, since you won't tell me why, I have no choice."

dropping large books at Stiles. "This and this and that and this."

"What the hell Derek?" He stared as Derek who was completely enjoying it.

 

"Finish this by next week." Derek crosses his arms, before waking out of Stiles room.

And oh that Fucking Devil Bastard.

...  
...  
...

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
